


Not Quite 'Dying'

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [9]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: blitz is just an Incredible Fretful Idiot, ror's there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Something happens with Hum. Blitz assumes the absolute worst. At least Aura keeps a level head.





	Not Quite 'Dying'

“So, what’s the agenda? It usually takes a while for the Nailsmith to work out the kinks in a new nail, and you know how Hawk is about trying it out.” Blitz chitters aimlessly to his company.

Hum says nothing, watching with big eyes as tears patter onto their mask and cloak.

“Well, there’s plenty of things we could look at,” Aura hums lightly. Ror perches on her shoulder, peering around curiously. “The Memorial, the Pleasure House, Lemm…”

“Who’d want to go see Lemm?” Blitz mutters to himself. “That guy is about as hospitable as Nosk.” Hum glares daggers at him. “Apologies, Hum, I know you consider him a friend. I shouldn’t speak lowly of him in front of you.”

“You shouldn’t speak lowly of him at all,” Aura snaps sarcastically. Ror fluffs himself in a fuss at her false anger

“As if you’ve never spoken lowly of someone,” Blitz bickers.

“Yeah, and it’s usually about _you,_ you insufferable fool,” Aura sighs. “Hum, tell me, haven’t you wished to gossip about someone like Blitz, should you have a voice?”

Hum’s eyes narrow as they smile widely, clapping their hands over the part of their mask where a mouth would be.

Blitz gasps dramatically, holding a hand over his heart. “I’m wounded! Even my dear friend Hum thinks me a fool!”

Hum’s body trembles as they giggle harder. Ror chirrs questioningly at the faux argument going on.

“Look! Even Ror agrees. I am a fool,” Blitz announces despairingly, covering his face with his hands.

_ Tug tug._ Blitz moves his hands and looks down to see Hum’s now-worried eyes looking up at him.

“Oh, no, Hum, we were just joking around,” Aura assures.

“Mhm,” Blitz nods. “Aura and I used to squabble like this all the time. No hard feelings.”

Hum seems to be comforted by this, settling down easily. Then narrows their eyes as if focusing on something unseen, staring at some unknown point in front of them.

“Hum? What do you--” Blitz starts, before he’s cut off.

A tiny _squeak_ eeks out of the vessel as their body jolts lightly. Hum seems just as surprised by it as Blitz. Ror startles at the strange noise.

“Aw,” Aura coos.

“‘Aw’? You think this is cute?” Blitz asks incredulously. 

_ Squeak._

“What?”

“Something’s wrong! And if something’s wrong with Hum, Hawk will be _enraged.”_ Blitz holds his head with one hand and paces. “And if something happens to Hum while I’m supposed to be watching them I’m done for.”

“Blitz, it’s not--”

_ Hic._

“Don’t say it’s _nothing_! You’re not the one who’s going to be annihilated here!” Oh, Blitz is panicking now. He’s seen how Hawk fights when they’re_ not _furious. Amplify that, and…

“Blitz,” Aura tries again. Ror flits from her shoulder to sit on Hum’s instead, bobbing as the tiny vessel continues jerking and jumping occasionally.

“I’m done for,” he stammers, pulling his hood tighter over his head. “Done for. Gone. Doomed. Remember me fondly, and not as a fool.”

“Blitz.” Aura snaps, grabbing his arm and spinning him to face her. Hum watches the two of them with confusion, still letting out periodical _hics_ and jumps. “For crying out loud, calm down. It’s absolutely nothing.”

“‘Nothing’? I’ll tell you what’s ‘nothing’--”

“Shush! Gods, you make it sound like Hum’s about to pass.” Aura looks over to Hum and Ror. “Which they’re not. They’re perfectly fine.”

Blitz releases his death grip on his hood. “Then what--?”

“It’s hiccups. It’s literally just hiccups.”

“Hiccups?” Blitz spits.

“Yes.” As if on cue, Hum lets out another squeak and a jump while Ror bobs.

“I thought I was going to be slain because this vessel has hiccups?”

“Yes,” Aura answers smartly.

Blitz groans and drags his hands down his face. “So what do we do?”

“They’ll go away on their own after a while. Annoying, but not harmful.”

A pause.

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, I am absolutely telling _everyone _I can about this,” Aura answers cheerfully. “And Hawk is first.”


End file.
